


A place we call home

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, I cried a bit, James Potter is a Good Friend, Sirius x reader - Freeform, sirius is a cutie that needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: Based on the night where Sirius ran away from home and went to the Potters.
Relationships: lily x james, sirius x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

9:43 p.m at the Potter Residence 

"Do you think I could fit 15 socks on my feet at once?" James asked, shoving all the socks he owned out of his drawer and onto his already messy floor.  
I was sitting on James's bed reading my favourite book about Magical Creatures when a sock hit me on the head.  
"You're a hazard to society." I mumbled, rubbing my head.  
Remus stood up from his place on the carpeted floor, picked up the sock that hit me and made his way across the room to where James was standing.  
"And a coward. Do 30. On each foot." He said, in a daring voice.  
James grabbed the sock out of Remus's hand and grinned.  
"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" He yelled, as he threw himself onto the floor and quickly started putting on every sock he could find.  
"Why would you do that?" I asked, looking up at Remus.  
"You know James can't say no to a challenge, no matter how stupid it may be.  
And anyway, he's been sad about Padfoot not being able to be here all day. This will keep his mind off of it." Remus answered, sitting down on the bed next to me.  
"But then again," He continued.  
"He's not the only one sad about Padfoot not being here." He nudged my elbow and I gave him a sad smile.  
As I dog-eared the last page I read, I realized that Moony was right.  
I was sad about Padfoot not being here.  
Partly because it was upsetting that his family wouldn't let him hang out with "Filthy Freaks" like us. But mainly because I just missed hearing his bad jokes and his awful prank ideas.  
I just missed Sirius Black.  
But maybe it was for the best.  
Since our fight last year the atmosphere between Sirius and I has been tense. Although it's been a year since it all happened and I was able to forgive Sirius, things still felt different between us. At lease we were able to go back to hanging out as a group but never just the two of us.  
There was a time when Sirius and I would spend hours on end laughing and talking about the most random things, now it's just awkward small talk about homework and the weather. I remember a time when used to climb into each others beds in the middle of the night after one of us had a nightmare but now we spend those haunting nights alone holding ourselves tightly hoping to feel even the slightest bit of comfort.  
My thoughts were interrupted when two cold hands wrapped around my ankles and pulled me to the foot of the bed.  
"What the hell are you doing, Potter?!" I asked, startled.  
"I ran out of socks! I need more socks!" James yelled loudly, pulling at my socks.  
Remus laughed while shaking his head.  
"Shut up Moony, you started this." I said, glaring at him.  
"What happened? Have we ran out of cookies?" Peter mumbled, shooting up from his place on the bed.  
"Not to worry Wormtail, there are plenty of cookies left." Remus assured him.  
"Then why are you yelling?" He asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
I felt a strong pull on my right leg and my head turned sharply to look back at James.  
"James, let go!" I yelled and I used my free leg to kick him.  
"No! One foot has 30 socks and the other only has 29! I need one more sock to win this challenge! GIVE ME SOCK!" He demanded, struggling to stay upright since he was wearing an unusual amount of socks.  
"Stop it you buffoon! These are my favourite socks!" I yelled, trying to free my leg from his strong grip.  
Suddenly, I felt a rush of cold air hit my right foot.  
"SOCK!" James yelled, holding my sock tightly.  
He waved it up in the air as a sign of victory.  
My gaze traveled from my bare foot to my sock that was trapped in James's hand and sighed angrily.  
I looked James in the eyes and whispered, "You are a dead man, Potter."  
His eyes grew wide and quickly bolted out of the room, still holding my sock in his fist.  
As I got up, I threw a large pillow at Remus and Peter and ran out the door after James.  
"AHHHH SHE'S AFTER ME!" I heard James yell while he wobbled down the long wooden staircase.  
As I ran down after him I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked.  
"Wait for me!" Peter yelled, running not fair behind me.  
I was about to hop on the last step when I noticed my sock laying right there. I bent down to grab it but I was knocked over by Peter and we went down like bowling pins.  
Peter laughed loudly as James hopped around the room.  
"And I thought you lot couldn't get any stupider." Remus said, standing on the stairs whilst looking down at the three of us.  
Suddenly we heard three soft knocks coming from the front door. James looked at us with a confused look.  
"Wonder who that might be. Mum and Dad aren't coming home until next week." He said, still out of breath.  
"Maybe it's a Giant with 60 feet and he has come to steal all your socks." I said, giggling.  
"I strongly doubt that a Giant would have the manners to knock on the door." Remus answered back.  
The four of us laughed as we made our way to the massive wooden front door.  
James pulled it open to reveal a sobbing Sirius Back. Our smiles faded instantly.  
"Padfoot?" James whispered quietly, looking at his best friend.  
Sirius only shivered in response. He had his arms wrapped around himself as tears fell down his pale face, cheeks red from the cold. James gently guided him inside and pulled into a tight hug. That's when I noticed two sharp gashes on his left cheek and a much deeper cut on his lip that was still bleeding.  
It's not the first time I've seen Sirius hurt. There have been countless of times where Sirius came back to the common room with bruises and scratches from a long Quidditch match, a black eye from fighting with Snape or the time he got trapped under the Whomping Willow during the full moon and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him or Moony leave the hospital wing for a week.  
But that was all for fun.  
For the sake of feeling alive.  
This is not one of those times. His mother did this to him. He has always kept quiet about what happens to him behind the closed doors of Grimmauld Place but years ago while the two of us were talking about our families, he confessed to me that his mother has a bad habit of using Crucio on him when he "misbehaves".  
"Sirius, how did you get here? Where's your broom? Merlins Beard, did you run here?" James asked, pulling away from him, hands resting on Sirius's slumped shoulders. Sirius looked down and nodded his head, body still shivering.  
"Padfoot...Who do this to you?" James asked, desperately trying to find out who dared to do this to his best friend.  
Sirius slowly lifted his head and we made eye contact. My breathing became heavy as I felt tears form in my eyes.  
I was the only one he told. I was the only one who knew.  
I lowered my eyes to his bruised hand and reached out to hold it gently. It was the first time I felt his skin against mine in a very long time.  
It felt electric.  
His clenched hand softened and relaxed in mine. I looked up at him only to see that he was already looking at me. I bit my lip and slowly walked closer to him, afraid that any fast movement would scare him off. Sadness danced through his tired features when I let go of his hand but that soon changed when I moved closer to wrap my arms around his neck bringing him down towards me. He let out a shaky breath of relief and wrapped his shaky arms around me. I moved my right hand through his damp and tangled hair and began to rub the back of his neck, knowing well that that action comforts him. I felt him grip the back of my pyjama shirt as he pressed his body onto mine. He let out a loud sob and I only held him tighter, wishing I could take his pain away. I moved my head to the side and saw James, Remus and Peter looking at us with worried eyes. Suddenly I felt Sirius's grip loosen and I noticed that his breathing had slowed down. Eventually his breathing turned into soft snores.  
"Guys?" I whispered to the three boys that were standing next to me.  
"I think he's sleeping standing up."  
"Classic Padfoot." Remus said with a sad tone.  
"Lets take him to bed, yeah?" James asked, taking Sirius out of my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day: 2:27 p.m

I was sitting by the fire place with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and rested my head on them.  
We were all so exhausted from worrying about Padfoot, who was still passed out from last night.  
I looked behind me and saw Remus rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Prongs please stop pacing you're making me dizzy."  
"Who would do something like that to him? James asked running his hands through his dark and messy hair.  
Remus looked down at his lap, disappointed with the fact that he was not able to give James an answer.  
"I've never seen him so beat up before." Peter said, looking down at his lap.  
James sat back down and shook his head.  
"He wasn't beat up Wormtail. Not by hands anyway."  
Peter gave James a confused look.  
"W-what do you mean he wasn't beat up?"  
James looked at Peter and sighed heavily.  
"Those are the marks of the Cruciatus Curse. I learned all about it in Dark Arts last year. That's what the curse looks like. Though I've never seen it to this extent before."  
"B-but why would anyone use such a powerful curse on Padfoot?" Peter asked, quietly.  
There was a moment of silence before James spoke up.  
"You've been awfully quiet." James stated, looking at me.  
I opened my mouth to speak but I decided not to say anything. Sirius should be the one to tell them, not me. I turned my attention back to the fire that was in front of me.  
"y/n? "James asked, making his way towards me.  
"I know who did this. But I can't tell you."  
"What? Why not? James asked, eagerly.  
"Because it wouldn't be right if I told you. You have to wait until he wakes up and tells you himself." I replied.  
"But that's not fair! I need to know who did this to him!" James yelled as he began pacing again.  
"Shhh you git. You'll wake him up." Remus said, trying to hush James.  
"Y/n, come on!" James yelled, completely ignoring him.  
I looked up at James and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry Prongs, but I can't."  
"Ughhhhhh!" James groaned in frustration.  
"It's okay, I'll tell you." Said a low and rough voice, coming from behind us.  
The room went quiet.  
I turned my head around and met my favourite pair of grey eyes. Although instead of seeing mischief and excitement inside of them like I usually do, this time they were just glossy and red.  
"Told you that would wake him up." Remus said, raising his eyebrows.  
James shot him a glare and turned his attention back to Sirius.  
"Mate, I'm so sorry I woke you up. How are you? Do you need anything? Water? Coffee? Tea? No you hate Tea. How about some freshly squeezed orange juice? James asked quickly, making his way towards Sirius.  
Sirius let out a soft chuckle.  
"Some water would be great, Prongs."  
"Yes! Water! Right away!"  
I turned my body away from the fire and watched as James stumbled into the kitchen.  
Sirius slowly made his way to the couch and groaned in pain as he sat down.  
"Merlin, we probably should have cleaned your cuts before they dried up huh?"  
Remus asked, looking at the cuts that littered Sirius's face.  
Sirius looked down at his bruised hands and nodded.  
"Yeah I suppose that would have been a good idea."  
I got up from my spot, made my way towards the couch and took a seat next to Sirius. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled as I felt him relax under my touch.  
"There's no need to worry about all that, we'll get to it later." I told him softly.  
He looked at me and smiled. That sweet smile that I missed so much.  
"Okay! Okay! Here is your water! Now tell us what happened last night!" James yelled, almost spilling the water into Sirius's hands.  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
"James, come on."  
"At least let him drink his water first." Peter said.  
"Fine, I'm sorry, I've just been so curious." James answered apologetically.  
When Sirius finished his water, he went to place his glass on the wooden coffee table that was in front of him but groaned in pain as he leaned forward.  
"Here Siri, let me take that." I said, taking the glass out of his hand.  
I looked back and I saw him softly smiling at me.  
"It's been a long time since you called me that." He whispered, loud enough only for me to hear.  
I looked down at my lap. Shoot, it just slipped out of my mouth.  
"Um yeah, I hope that's okay..."  
"Are you kidding me? I thought I would never hear you call me that again." He whispered shyly.  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like a dragon chewed me up, swallowed me and then shat me back out, but at least I'm out of that house." He answered honestly.  
"What about you? How are you?"  
"Not bad, though I do have this headache that comes and goes." I said, rubbing my head.  
"Okay... Please tell us now! Please! Please! I need to know what happened!" James complained, sitting down on the couch in front of us.  
"There it is now." I said, looking at James.  
"You're a comedic genius." He replied, laughing softly.  
"Are you going to tell me before I explode?!"  
"Is you exploding a promise?" Sirius joked and James rolled his eyes.  
"Ha. Ha. This is no time for jokes. Sirius please, please, please tell us."  
I've never heard James beg like that before. Except for when he's begging Lily to go out with him, of course.  
"What's up with that huge pile of socks?" Sirius asked, pointing at all the socks James took off last night.  
"Stop changing the subject!" James yelled.  
"Okay, okay..." Sirius said, holding his hands in front of his chest.  
"Well, as you already know, I was as with my parents last night. I was so upset that they wouldn't let me come and stay with you guys so I was trying hard to convince them. But surprise, surprise, nothing could change their small minds. I asked my dear mother the reason why I couldn't come stay with you all and she said it's because she doesn't want her son spending time with such 'vile abominations'."  
His voice cracked and he stopped talking for a second. James carefully moved closer, encouraging Sirius to continue.  
"I just... Merlin, I just can't stand her. She doesn't know you guys. You are nothing like she describes you. None of you." He said, with a shaky voice.  
"I couldn't stand her saying such lies about the people that I love most so of course I yelled back and t-then..."  
"And then what, Pads?" Remus asked, in a soft voice.  
"S-she hit me. So hard that she knocked me over. But that only made me even more furious so I continued to yell at her. I was telling her to never talk about you guys like that but I only made it worse."  
"Worse how?" James asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.  
Sirius took in a deep breath.  
"She used Crucio on me... I don't know how many times but enough to do this to me." He said, pointing at his scars and bruises.  
"Then when she was done she just left me lying there like she always does. This has happened so many times before but this time I just couldn't stand being there anymore. So, I slowly got up and made my way here."  
The room went quiet once again, which is something very rare when all four Marauders are together in the same room.  
James broke the silence.  
"Mate... I'm so glad you came here. Listen, you never have to go back to that god awful house again. You know mum and dad see you as their second son. My home is your home. Isn't that the definition of home, Padfoot? Home is not where you're from, but where you're wanted. And you are always wanted here."  
Sirius nodded, whipping the tears that trickled down his scarred cheeks.  
"Padfoot..." James said, kneeling down in front of Sirius.  
"Please never hide something like that from us."  
"Yeah, were your best friends." Peter said.  
"Family more like." I whispered, smiling.  
Sirius looked at me with wet eyes and smiled back.  
James gently cupped Sirius's face in his hands and whispered, "Sirius, you're my brother. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. I will always be here by your side. Okay?"  
Sirius nodded, unable to fight the warm tears that flowed down his cheeks any longer.  
"We've got your back, Padfoot." Remus said, rubbing Sirius's back.  
"And your front." Peter said, nodding his head.  
We all turned to look at Peter and he looked back at us with a confused look.  
"What? Moony said 'We've got your back" but that doesn't make any sense. Why just his back? What about his front?" Peter asked, seriously.  
Remus shook his head and groaned.  
"My god, Wormtail." I said, covering my mouth with my hand.  
"I really wouldn't want you touching my front, but thanks for the offer." Sirius said, as a small smile appeared on his face.  
James smiled, leaned in and wrapped Sirius in a tight hug.  
"But we love touching your front!" James said, holding Sirius close.  
Remus, Peter and I smiled at each other and joined the hug as well.  
"G-guys...I c-can't breathe..." Sirius said, in a breathy voice.  
"Sorry, sorry." Peter apologized, pulling away quickly.  
"Now how about some food?" James said standing up.  
"Not if you're cooking. We don't need food poisoning on top of things." Remus said, laughing.  
Sirius smiled. "Moony's right. Remember the time James decided to make banana bread and it ended up being bright green?"  
James scoffed. "It wasn't bright green, Padfoot. It was a minty colour at best."  
"And on that note, I'll go cook something up." I said, getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

6:38 p.m

After we were all done eating, we moved back to the large couch that rested in the Potters living room and talked some more. It felt like everything was back to normal again. The five of us sitting around arguing about which magical creature would in a fight and which teacher we would bang if we absolutely had to.  
"I wouldn't even feel forced to do it." James confessed.  
"You're kidding me right?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"What? Dumbledore is a good looking man." James said, nodding his head.  
Remus and Peter stared at James.  
"James is in love with Dumbledore!" Peter exclaimed.  
"James and Albus sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Remus sang happily.  
"No! No! Lily! I love Lily!" James said, hitting Remus with a pillow.  
I laughed, turned my head to looked outside the window and noticed that the sun was already getting ready to set. I checked my phone or as James likes to call it "my tiny steel owl" and was surprised at how quickly time had past.  
My eyes drifted to Sirius's dried up cuts and gashes.  
"We should clean up those wounds before they get infected."  
He nodded and walked behind me as I made my way to the bathroom.  
"Alright." I said, as I opened the First Aid Kit that Mr and Mrs Potter kept under the sink.  
"Sit here." I told him while bringing down the toilet seat lid for him to sit on.  
Sirius bit down on his lower lip as he sat down groaning in pain.  
"Don't bite that, you'll only make it worse." I said gently.  
"Sorry...I'm sorry." He whispered avoiding my gaze.  
I moved closer to him and raised the moist cotton swab to his scarred cheek.  
"Hold still." I told him, as I gently began to dabb the dried blood off his face.  
Sirius flinched a little and I couldn't help but notice the way he that was looking everywhere else around the bathroom except for me. I decided to put that thought aside as I stepped back to reach for the healing salve.  
"This is going to sting, just warning you."  
"I know." Sirius mumbled. "Regulus used to use it on me when mum-" He pressed his lips together then shrugged his shoulders not wanting to continue.  
I felt my heart clench at the thought of someone hurting Sirius. Especially when that someone was his own mother.  
I turned back around to face him. Sirius's mouth was set in a frown. His entire body seemed to be arching away from me. I swallowed thickly and looked down at the bottle in my hand. I took a few steps back pulling myself away from Sirius. We haven't been alone together for a long time. Maybe this is too much for him.  
"Im sorry. I don't know why I'm..." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.  
God, this is so embarrassing.  
"I don't know... I just thought I'd help...James would be much better at this. I'll go get him instead."  
"y/n." I heard Sirius's voice call out.  
I bit my lip and turned around to face him. Sirius looked back at me with sad eyes.  
"I..."Sirius took the bottle from the counter and held it out.  
"No, you can do it."  
I've never heard Sirius's voice be that soft before. He looked up at me from his seat on the toilet lid.  
"I want you to."  
I bit my lip and nodded, coming closer to reach for the bottle that Sirius was holding out for me. My heart pounded against my chest when our fingeres touched as I took the bottle out of his hand.  
"It's gonna sting..." I whispered once again.  
"It's okay" He whispered back, closing his eyes.  
I reached up and carefully began smearing the balm over the two large gashes on his cheekbone with my pointer finger. This time Sirius didn't flinch, instead he was almost leaning into my touch.  
"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.  
Sirius nodded mutely, lips parted. My eyes trailed down to his bottom lip and I forced myself to look away.  
I dipped my finger in the bottle and scooped up some more.  
"Your lip is still-"  
"I want you to do it." Sirius's voice cut me off.  
I nodded and carefully placed my finger onto Sirius's warm lip. As I worked the potion into his skin I felt his gaze on me. I slowly looked up and my eyes met his. He smiled at me softly and I smiled back.  
My breath caught in my throat when he slowly began to lean forward. I moved my pointer finger away from his bottom lip and replaced it with my thumb. Then, I slowly moved my thumb to his cheek and stroked it gently.  
"Are you guys done yet?"James whined, busting in through the bathroom door.  
Startled, I jumped and moved away from Sirius.  
"Uh...y-yeah. Yeah, we're done." I replied nervously.  
"Great, because there's this muggle movie called Mamma Mia that Lily really likes and I've been waiting for the five of us to watch it together!" James said, clapping his hands in excitement.  
"I've got cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs!" Peter said, showing us his full collection of sweets.  
James turned around to face him. "Don't forget about all the Butterbeer we hid in the fridge!"  
"Is my patience hiding in the fridge as well?" Remus asked James and Peter.  
Sirius let out a little chuckle.  
"That sounds great guys, we'll be out in just a second. Y/n still needs to heal the bruises and scratches on my body."  
"Right okay, but hurry up. Don't want the chocolate frogs to melt now do you?" James asked.  
"No, we certainly do not." Remus answered, flashing me a little grin and then turned away, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your bruises." I said quickly.  
He smiled up at me and shook his head.  
"It's alright."  
"Okay, can you please stand up so I can um..." I said, anxiously waving my wand around his body.  
He nodded, smile never fading as he stood up.  
I moved further back so I could have more space to perform the healing spell.  
I raised my wand and looked up at him.  
"Ready?"  
"Go for it." He replied.  
I took a deep breath and whispered, "Vulnera Sanentur."  
A bright blue light shot out of the tip of my wand and wrapped itself around Sirius's body. In a matter of seconds the blue light had healed every bruise and scratch that scattered Sirius's muscular body. Sirius relaxed and rolled his shoulders in relief.  
"Ah, that feels so much better."  
"I'm glad." I said smiling at him, happy with the fact that I was able to heal him.  
He took a few steps closer to me and whispered, "Thank you."  
I quickly became aware that his body was very close to mine. I couldn't help but lean into the warmth that radiated off his body freshly healed body.  
Then suddenly a loud crushing noise came from outside the door.  
"I think we should go back out there before those two ruin the whole house." I said, giggling.  
"That's a good idea." He replied, laughing.  
I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom with Sirius not far behind me.  
When we walked into the living room we saw broken pieces of glass on the floor next to the colourful pile of socks James had left laying around.  
"I was not aware that I was going to be babysitting when I came here!" Remus yelled, looking down and James and Peter.  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.  
"We're fine." Answered Peter, sounding like he was out of breath.  
"What happened? And why the hell are there so many socks on the ground?" Sirius asked curiously.  
James sighed and got up off the floor.  
"Long story short my dear Padfoot, last night we were playing a game to see how many socks I could fit on my feet."  
"Excuse me, you were playing that game on your own." I said, cutting him off.  
Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.  
James shot me a stern look and continued.  
"When you showed up I took them all off in a hurry and forgot to put them away. Anyway, so I was carrying glasses so we could pour our Butterbeer in them but I forgot I left the socks from last night laying around..."  
I shook my head and smiled.  
"Oh, Potter..."  
"So when I was taking the glasses I slipped on a sock and I went down taking the glasses with me." James said shamefully.  
"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Padfoot said whilst laughing.  
"Though I am kind of sad that I didn't get to see you slip and fall."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius P.O.V

8:17 p.m

After cleaning the broken glass off the floor, I helped Peter carry all the snacks he bought from Honeydukes. I was surprised that he didn't eat them all already.  
"How the fuck does this thing turn on?" James asked, flicking his wand at the Television Y/n bought for him last Christmas.  
"James, you've had this T.V for nearly a year now and you still haven't figured out that you need this to turn it on?" She asked, throwing him the remote.  
"He has no experience in turning a woman on, how to you except him to do that with a television?" Remus asked, smirking at James.  
Peter burst out into laughter and I couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"This is some weird muggle shit and I don't trust it!" He squealed, holding the remote up with two fingers like it was going to bite him.  
Y/n rolled her eyes and her eyelashes touched the bottom of her eyebrows.  
"It's just a remote, Prongs. Nothing to be scared of, oh brave Gryffindor." She said in a dramatic voice.  
I let out a quiet chuckle and leaned back on the couch. I felt a warm sensation in my stomach as I watched her bicker with James. Y/n is shorter than James and I, but that has never stopped her from putting us both in our place. Sometimes I wonder how so many snarky and sarcastic comments can come out of such a cute girl.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump thump, thump thump that was pounding through my chest. I placed palm over where my heart is and smile formed on my lips as my eyes followed her around the room. Sadly, that smile faded away quickly as my thoughts took me back to the fight we had almost a year ago.  
How could I have been so stupid?  
So reckless?  
She was one of my best friends. She cared for me. She was always there by my side and how do I repay her? By disappointing and hurting her. But what can I say, I am a Black after all. It runs in the family, I suppose.  
I shut my eyes and shook my head as I tried to get rid of these disturbing thoughts. Right now, I am safe and sitting in a warm room surrounded by my best friends. That's all that matters.  
I opened my eyes when I heard a muggle song play loudly.  
"See Prongs, it wasn't that difficult now was it?" Y/n asked, looking up at James.  
"So...the red button means... on?" James asked, pointing at the remote.  
Peter giggled at the scene in front of him and shoved another cauldron cake in his mouth.  
Y/n threw her head back in frustration.  
"Merlin, you're hopeless." Remus said, sitting down on the couch.  
"Good thing my future wife Lilly will know how to use this thing properly." James said, standing up. He then extended his arm out to Y/n.  
"Keep dreaming, buddy." She replied, taking James's hand and smiled as he helped her stand up.  
I instantly felt nervous when she turned to look at me. She smiled sweetly and sat down next to me.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.  
"Way better." ...now that you're next to me.  
I couldn't find the courage within myself to say that last bit. I mentally kicked myself. Some Gryffindor you are.  
"Okay!" James said happily, while taking a seat on the couch next to Peter.  
"Shall we get the movie started? Preferably before Moony inhales all the chocolate." James said, snatching a chocolate frog out of Remus's hand and shoved it in his mouth.  
Y/n laughed and grabbed the remote.  
"I can't believe you've never seen Mamma Mia before."


	5. Chapter 5

11:23 p.m

As the movie come to an end, I couldn't help but smile down at Y/n who was dozing off on my shoulder. I almost can't believe that we're in this position right now. It feels so good to have her warm body leaning against mine once again. I never want this moment to end.   
Woah, I sound just like James. When did I become so cheesy?  
I turned to look at James, Remus and Peter who were sitting next to me with wide eyes and mouths.  
"That was phenomenal." Whispered Remus, his eyes glued to the screen.  
"Just bloody fantastic." Peter replied in awe.  
"I thought we were cool but damn, Donna and The Dynamos are the shit!" James exclaimed.  
I smiled at them and turned my attention back to Y/n.  
At that moment I realized that family isn't who you're born with, but who you die for. And I would die for the three big shits sitting next to me but most importantly, I would die for this little shit that is unfortunately drooling on my shoulder.   
"Looks like she passed out huh?" James asked, looking at Y/n's sleeping form.  
"Mhhm." I replied, not taking my eyes off of her.  
"I'm surprised she stayed up for as long as she did. She barely slept last night." Peter said as he stood up.  
"She didn't?" I asked, concern filling my voice.  
"She stayed up all night making sure you were still breathing." Remus replied, laughing lightly.  
"I told her we could take turns so she could get some shut eye but you know how stubborn she gets."   
I wanted to cry upon hearing that. I really didn't deserve to have such a kind and wonderful girl like her in my life. I leaned down and placed my head on hers. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in her scent, trying to convince myself that this wasn't just a beautiful dream.  
"It's nice to see you two together like this again." James whispered, smiling down at us.  
"It's nice to be with her like this again." I whispered back, opening my eyes.  
"Im gonna go to sleep." Peter said, yawning.  
"Same here." Remus said, shuffling lazily towards the stair case.  
"Right, on that note, shall I help you carry Sleeping Beauty upstairs?" James asked, pointing at Y/n.  
"Nah, I'll carry her myself."  
"Are you sure, Padfoot? You were badly injured just hours ago." James said, concern filling his voice.  
I chuckled. "I'm fine, mother hen."  
James scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You're lucky that she's sleeping on you because if she weren't, I would have already kicked your ass."  
"I've seen your ass kicking skills during Quidditch and I can't say I'm threatened." I replied, smirking.  
He smiled down at me. "I hope that stupid smirk never leaves your face."  
"As long as I have you guys by my side, I'll be just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Readers P.O.V  
3:27 a.m

I sleepily opened my eyes expecting to see the Potters living room but instead all I saw was darkness. As I blinked in attempt to wake myself up, I felt something that I haven't felt in a while; warm skin underneath my cheek and two arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Startled, I pulled myself away and strongly pushed the strangers arms off of my body. As I felt the spot next to me empty, a loud thud and then a groan came from the floor. My breathing became heavy as I blindly moved my arms around trying to find the lamp that is usually on the nightstand next to the bed.   
Where the hell did it go?   
I clumsily moved to the other side of the bed and I felt the lamp there. I clicked the on button and took a deep breath as I leaned forward, ready to face the stranger who broke into my room.  
"Ouch...I didn't know you were so rough in bed."   
I could recognize that voice from miles away. I could practically hear his smirk.  
"Padfoot?! Merlin, I'm so sorry!"   
I hurriedly got out of bed and went to Sirius's side.   
I looked down and saw him smirking at me. I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him with it.  
"You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were a thief!"   
"Do muggle thief's fall asleep with the people they're robbing? James was right, muggles are weird." He replied rubbing his side.   
I sighed. He's got a point there.  
"I'm sorry Padfoot, I didn't know it was you." I mumbled, my face bright red from embarrassment.  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint. You probably would have preferred that Henry Style."  
"You mean Harry Styles?" I asked, laughing out loud.  
I got down on my knees so we could be face to face.  
"Sure, whatever." He replied straightening up.  
I smiled and shook my head.  
"I'm not disappointed, quite the opposite actually." I said, smiling at him as I stood up.  
He smiled back and reached his hand up. I leaned forward and took his hand in mine and leaned my body back.  
"You gotta help me here, Siri." I said, struggling to pull him up.  
He scoffed.   
"You have enough strength to push me off the bed but not enough to help me off the floor?" He questioned, pulling himself up.  
As I rolled my eyes my gaze landed on the bed covers. Those weren't mine. As I turned my head to look around I realized that I'm not in the guest room James gave me.  
"What room is this? I asked, still looking around.   
There was a AC/DC poster above the bed, a broom, a Griffindor jersey that wrote "BLACK" on the backside in big and bold letters and lastly there was a leather jacket laying on an armchair that was next to the window.  
"My room. The Potter's turned this guest room into my room for when I come to stay here." He replied, looking around as well.  
"I hope it's okay. You fell asleep on the couch downstairs so I carried you up here."  
"You carried me up here? Sirius, you were heavily injured not even hours ago." I stated in a concerned voice.  
He chuckled and squeezed my hand. It felt like my heart was going to bust through my chest.  
Woah, Y/n stay cool.  
He turned his head back to face me. "It's okay, I have a good healer."   
His silver eyes were shining so bright, they were lighting up the dim room.  
I smiled shyly and looked down at our hands.  
At that moment, I felt so relaxed and content, that I accidentally let a yawn escape my mouth.  
"Sorry." I mumbled, yawning again.  
He chuckled lightly. "No worries, it's the middle of the night. Plus, you barely slept last night so it's only natural."  
My eyes widened. What did he just say? For fucks sake, which one of those saggy testicles told him?  
"Um... what are you talking about?" I asked letting go of his hand. I slowly walked back to sit on my side of the bed. Maybe he was just assuming. No need to mentally threaten Prongs, Moony and Wormtail.  
"Moony told me that you stayed up all night making sure I was still breathing." He answered, coming closer to the bed.   
I groaned, shut my eyes and leaned my head back on the cold wall. I'm going to hex that fucking wolf bastard.  
"It sounds creepy when you say it out loud." I said, feeling weight being added on the bed.  
My breath hitched as I felt his soft hand rest on top of mine once again.  
Am I dreaming? What the hell is happening?  
When he chuckled, I felt his breath hit my forehead.   
"Yeah, it's a little creepy."  
"Ughh." I groaned, turning my head away from him.   
He laughed lightly. "But don't worry, I've done much worse to make sure you're okay."  
I opened my eyes and turned back to him.  
"What?"  
"Well, if I told you, my ego would be crushed and after the last couple of days I've had, I don't need that."  
"When?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together.  
He let out a sigh.  
"Well, the last time was when Peter blew up a cauldron full of Liquid Death during Potions and you jumped in and told Slughorn that it was your fault. That afternoon I overheard Slughorn complaining to Mcgonigall about how you disturbed his class again. He talked about how he wouldn't allow you come on the Magical Creatures trip that was going to happen that upcoming week. I knew how much you wanted to go to that trip so I... um..."   
"Merlin, Padfoot what did you do?" I asked, smiling widely.  
He let out a breathy laugh and continued, "The next day Slughorn asked me where you were so I lied and told him you were looking for a book you left behind in the Dark Arts room. Knowing he was gonna go there to find you, I paid Hedless Nick to freak him out and convince him to let you go on the trip. It wasn't that difficult honestly. Slughorn is a very jumpy guy. Did you know he was afraid of ghosts?"   
I stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Padfoot... you didn't have to go through all that snooping and trouble for me."  
"I know I didn't have to, just like you didn't have to stay up last night, but I did because I wanted to be there for you. Even though I couldn't be there for you physically during that time."  
I moved my thumb over the back of his hand and stroked the skin there.  
"Listen, you don't have to stay here with me...y-you can go back to your room...or um....y-you could stay here if you like." He mumbled nervously.  
I softly smiled at him and wiggled underneath the bedsheets, getting comfortable.  
"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?" I asked, looking back up at Sirius.  
"I could..." He replied smiling.  
"But I don't want you pushing me out of the bed again so, I won't." He said, closing the light.  
"Wise decision."   
The room was dark but the silver moon light that was seeping in through the window was illuminating our faces. We laid there, looking at each other for what felt like years but it must have only been a couple of seconds.   
"So um...why did you bring me up here?" I asked awkwardly.  
"I just thought you would be sore in the morning if you fell asleep on the couch."   
"No, I meant... why did you bring me here? To your room."  
"O-oh...well, I um..." He muttered.  
"Honestly, I... I missed falling asleep with you next to me." He whispered quietly, not looking at me.  
I bit my lip. Ah crap, now my eyes are watering.  
"Me too, Siri. I missed that too."   
He smiled at me sadly and turned to lay on his back. We laid there like that for a while until Sirius spoke up.  
"Do you think there is a parallel universe where everything is okay?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Do you think there is a parallel universe where we are happy? Where you don't have to be ashamed for being muggle born, where Moony was never bitten, where my parents didn't exist, where we never..." His voice went soft, almost a whisper.  
"Where we never got into that fight?"   
I truly had no clue what the right answer was.  
"I don't know if a parallel universe like that exists Padfoot." I whispered.  
Sirius flinched.  
"...right. You're right, that was stupid, I'm so-"  
I placed my hand on his clenched one.  
"I don't know if a parallel universe like that exists but you know what? We're going to be okay in this universe. All of us." I said in a steady voice.  
He turned his head to look at me, fresh tears running down his cheeks.  
"We're gonna make it work Pads, I promise." I said, reassuring him.  
He stared at me in silence and for a moment I began to worry if I said something wrong. I opened my mouth to speak but Sirius beat me to it.  
"Can...can I...maybe... hug you?" He asked, his body turning to his side, facing me.  
My heart melted and I let out a shaky breath.  
"Yeah...Siri, of course."  
I felt his arms snake around my waist, holding me tight as if I was going to vanish into thin air if he didn't.  
I missed this wonderful boy. This boy who I cared about so much, this boy with a golden heart and silver eyes, this boy that I love so deeply.  
"I've missed you so much. So bloody much that it hurts. It hurts hearing you wake up from nightmares and not being able to comfort you. It's all my fault and it hurts so much. I'm so s-sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He said, sobbing into my shoulder.  
I pulled back, just for a second and pressed my lips onto his. I smiled into the kiss as I felt Sirius melt into my touch. He shifted his head to the side slightly and I felt him move his body even closer to mine. At that moment, I let out a little breath of relief.   
When we broke apart, we looked at each other. Both trying to wrap our minds around what just happened.   
"I hope that was okay..." I whispered quietly.  
Sirius smiled widely and whispered, "More than okay."  
I smiled back and lifted my hand to wipe the dried up tears off his cheek.  
He took a hold of my hand and brought it to his mouth and planted soft kisses on my knuckles.  
I closed my eyes, loving the way his lips felt against my skin.  
"When we tell the guys what happened tomorrow can we tell them I kissed you first? Or else James is going to tease me about it until the day I die."  
I scoffed.   
"You shouldn't be worried about James because I won't ever stop teasing you about this. That was literally the bravest thing I have ever done."  
"Well, you should know that I will enjoy being teased by you so... the jokes on you." He replied, smirking.  
I rolled my eyes and cuddled into Sirius's chest, breathing him in.  
"Goodnight Pads." I mumbled after a little while.  
"Goodnight, love." He answered kissing the top of my head.  
" You know..." I whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"Harry Styles is hot but he's no Sirius Black."  
"That's the best compliment I have ever received." He replied, his chest moving up and down as he laughed.


End file.
